An application program may be used to perform operations on a document that contains textual elements that relate to data objects, such as such as for example an order, business partner, quotation, or invoice. A textual element is a string of characters that is typically deliminated by a separator, such as a space or the end of a field. Some examples of text elements are a word, a number, or a phrase. A data object is an item of data that is associated with one or more functions (i.e., operations) that may be performed with that data. One type of data object is a “business object,” which would concern a commercial matter. In the case of the data object “order,” for example, a user may be able to command a computer system to perform functions with the order such as creating a new order, checking the order status, canceling the order, shipping a product that was ordered, displaying information for an order, displaying a list of data objects that are related to the order, etc.
An application program may include “context links” that associate such text elements within a document with functions related to those text elements so that a user may access the functions by selecting the text elements. For example, a word processor may be used to process a document that contains a plurality of words, and one or more individual words may by highlighted to indicate that there is a context link for these words. If in this example one of the words is a person's name that is highlighted to indicate the presence of a context link for that name (e.g., because that person is an employee), by clicking on this name a user may cause the display of accessible functions that are associated with that person, such the ability to invoke an email program to create an email message that is addressed to the person.